Rarepair Drabbles
by ransa ga shinda
Summary: Old, short drabbles written for rarepair week, more friendshippy than romantic in any way. [PolHun, LadMugel]


13 year old me wrote these, and i still remember laughing maniacally over them. i'm not sure why. hope you enjoy.

* * *

1\. (PolHun)

"What _is _this," Hungary muttered, looking down at the picture in her hands, "So they make the Hungarian look like Poland, but _really_? Liszt obviously had _brown _hair. Like me," she added for good measure. She wasn't arrogant like that Prussia, obviously, just seriously pissed at the historical errors and overall anime-fication of composers. Not that she didn't like anime, because obviously she was _really friggin obsessed. _

"Hey, Hungary, didja like, call my name? I'm pretty sure you mentioned something that like, started with "Pol" and there's not a whole lotta words that do." Suddenly, Poland appeared right next to her trying to find out just what on earth she saw that was so questionable. "Oh hey, is that me? People totally ship us, Hungary! Oh my gosh!" He wrapped his good friend in a hug.

Hungary would grab her frying pan and get the excited fanboy away for a single instant. But right now, she was just a _bit _too tired (and wouldn't admit that she didn't have the heart to mention that the guy in the drawing wasn't Poland).

* * *

2\. (LadMugel)

"Kilian! Hey, Kilian, guess what uncle showed me today," Lars shouted to his friend. "Didn't you want to watch that new release movie with me? I found it on this free share site so Eduard told me how to download it without viruses! Isn't that cool? Hey, are ya listening?"

Lars realised that his friend utterly ignored him, immersed in the vast array of paints and pencils and unfinished artworks that lay spread out on his desk. He twirled one long braid with his free hand, and Lars considered for a moment tugging on Kilian's hair to get his attention.

"_Earth to Kilian_," Lars drawled, waving his arm in front of his friend's face. Kilian continued drawing, his expression focused but nonchalant as he ran a stroke of brown onto the mane of a stallion. "Oh my God, _Kilian Edelstein, can you even hear me!" _In a last ditch attempt, the frustrated Lars thrust his laptop before the eccentric boy.

"ILLEGAL DOWNLOADING ISN'T ART, LARS!" shouted his friend in a sudden burst of energy. The red haired boy must've jumped at least a foot backwards in shock.

"Wait a sec, so you _were_ listening the whole time?"

* * *

3\. (more LadMugel)

Lars narrowed his eyes at his long-haired friend. "Kilian, what are you doing _now? _Sheesh, I have to move, ya know!"

Kilian Edelstein didn't avert his gaze from the easel. "Wait, I'm almost done—would already be done if—" he moved his hand to push away the curious face of his cat, "If Kugel wasn't distracting me from my art!"

Lars pouted and crossed his legs again, returning to his former position and going back to reblogging Pokémon memes on Tumblr. "Ugh, you weirdo. When'd you decide to paint m—?" He was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Kugel no stop that oh my God!" Kilian was trying and failing to wrestle his paintbrush from the grip of his cat. Apparently, he had inherited his father's stamina. "Don't ruin the painting! _WHAT THE HELL, KUGEL! THAT'S NOT ART!" _The grey cat had taken the paintbrush, still dripping scarlet paint, and ran across the room with it, splashing a line of it across the mini-Lars in the portrait.

"Nice to know that you can't win a fight with your kitty, huh?" Lars teased, but realised his friend had disappeared upon his looking up from the computer.

Upon his return, having somehow salvaged his brush, Kilian was quite calm despite sporting a few new scratches, and stood pondering the painting. "Hm, that doesn't look half bad. Looking cool is art, isn't it? This is pretty cool….hey, Lars?"

"Mhm?" Lars responded, "So, your lil' artsy self thought up a way to fix it?"

Kilian ignored his slightly derogatory wording. "What would you think of a battle scar?"

"Wai-" Lars wasn't given time to respond before his friend was upon him, paintbrush in hand with an audacious grin plastered across his face. Something wet hit the side of his cheek and trailed across in one quick stroke, and it took the young ginger a second before he realised it was _paint. _Kilian was painting a scar on his _face?_

"There. Strength is art. And you look stronger." Kilian closed his eyes, got off his friend, and returned to his indifferent expression, but Lars could feel the happy vibes coming off of him.

"Proud of your artwork, yeah?" Lars teased, and walked off to the bathroom to get a look at himself in the mirror. He decided that the fake scar did make him look so much awesomer.

(Maybe like he'd beaten his intimidating bro, too.)

* * *

OMAKE! A Quick "How To"!

HOW TO WRITE APH KUGELMUGEL 101

"insert noun here is art!"

"insert noun here isn't art!"

"ART!"

...

HOW TO WRITE APH LADONIA 101

"Weirdos."

"I have the strength to beat Sweden!"

"Excuse me for being more high tech than you!"

"Hi, I'm Ladonia and my favourite Pokémon is Stunfisk!"

...

HOW TO WRITE APH SEALAND 101

"I'm not going back to that England!"

"I want to be a country!"

"Will you accept me as a country?"

"How do you be a country?"

"Let's make friends!"

"That's not a euphemism for anything…"


End file.
